Of Titans and Legends
by Dr. Howard Vine Howard
Summary: What do you get when the Teen Titnas mee a teenage big game hunter, an invisible teen, a vampire teen, a mechanic genious teen, a teen that can transform into a powerfull monster, and a teen that has a wicked knife? Why an adventure that is Extraordinary!
1. The Heroes meet, and the fighting begins

Howard: Welcome to the new version of "Of Titans and Legends". I have decided to make the league more along the line of the graphic novel, rather than the movie. Note that this will increase the violence factor but I will still try to keep it rated PG-13. I also included a person from one of the best horror shooters I have seen.  
  
M.C.: Howard does not own any of the characters in this fiction. Note, there is a spoiler in this fiction so if you don't want to find this out, don't read the portion that falls under  
  
The next day, at Titans Tower...  
  
You have been warned.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Up in space, there is a sight that few people know about, circling our earth is a canister holding a green substance, and holding onto that canister, like a mother clutching its child, was a skeleton dressed in a formal, 1900's attire. But today something was different; a spacecraft came slowly toward the sight, and stopped a few yards away from it. A spacesuit clad man came toward the container and pried it out of the skeleton's arms. The man made his way back to the spacecraft, and as soon as he got it heading back to earth he picked up a transmitter. "Tell the master we have the substance", said the man in Chinese.  
  
Somewhere in Jump City...  
  
Slade looked at the teen in front of him. Wondering again why he had let this young man stand in his presence. He looked like any normal teen. But something was different about this person. Something Slade couldn't put his finger on. "Why have you asked to see me?"  
  
The teen looked up at Slade, a fiendish smile on his face. "I understand you are one of the richest villain in all of this city. I also understand that you have an annoyance with one of the local super groups around here. The... what where they called... oh yes, the Teen Titans."  
  
"Thank you for giving me a recap of what I already know, now are you done wasting my time..."  
  
"No not yet," answered the teen, "you see, I have an idea, that will help you get what you want, and I what I want." The teen reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a rolled up blueprint, which he then handed to Slade. "You see this was my grandfathers greatest invention, unfortunately, a band of do goods came in and destroyed the engine, blowing apart the machine. But I found the blueprints in his old workshop, and -- after a few redesigns -- came up with what you see before you in those plans. Unfortunately, I do not have the money to build this machine... that's where you come in. If you supply me with the money I will supply you with the machine. Also a band of teen's much like your Titans have fallowed me here to this city. If you can make sure that they are not a problem I will make sure that your problems are solved too. Do we have a deal?" The teen offered his hand.  
  
"Deal." Said Slade as he grasped the teen's hand in a handshake.  
  
The next day, at the Titans Tower...  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work B.B.?" asked Robin as he and the rest of the Titans fallowed his green friend outside of the tower.  
  
"I don't know Robin, but I got to try..." B.B. said as he hurried outside. "I told Terra I would never let her down. I failed that once in the mine and once a year ago... I'm not going to let that happen a third time!"  
  
It had been a year since Terra had saved Jump City from the volcano and also got her turned into stone. Ever since then, Beast Boy has been studying chemistry, trying to figure out a way to counteract whatever did this to her. There was many failures in his quest, but he never gave up hope to one day restore his friend.  
  
"Raven, do you think Beast Boy will ever figure a way to turn our friend back to normal, I mean he has had so many failures." Asked Starfire who was growing worried that their friend could never come back.  
  
Raven looked at Starfire with a scolding look, "Don't give up hope Starfire... It isn't like you. Besides, I'm the one who's supposed to say that."  
  
Starfire shook her head, "So you agree... that Beast Boy has failed too many times."  
  
"Well Beast Boy didn't really fail Starfire, to paraphrase Edison, 'He found many successes at finding what didn't work."  
  
The Titans came to a stop in front of the statue that was now Terra, under it was a small flower and rock garden, and in the middle was a plaque saying,  
  
Terra  
Teen Titan  
True Friend.  
  
"Well here goes nothing." Beast Boy took a deep breath and handed the vial he was holding to Cyborg. "Cy, will you do the honors..."  
  
"Sure buddy," Cyborg said as he raised the vial over Terra. He dumped the contents all over Terra and waited... Nothing seemed to be happening, when the statue started to bubble, like it was being eaten away by acid.  
"Oh no..." Beast Boy said wide-eyed "SOMEBODY GET SOME WATER QUICK!!!"  
  
Raven, after a quick 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos' levitated a large amount of seawater over the statue.  
  
Beast Boy was heartbroken... "No... The material ate away at the stone, now even if we do get her back she wont have any features, either that or she won have a face or any skin..." A splash and some coughing was heard in the background...  
  
Wait... COUGHING?!  
  
"Stop it! I'm trying to save the city, I'm not going to try to destroy you guys!" yelled out a female voice.  
  
Beast Boy looked back and saw a, slightly damp, but alive and well Terra. "TERRA!" he cried out as he ran and hugged his friend.  
  
"Beast Boy! Let me go, I got to save... the... city?" said Terra as she noticed the volcano was nowhere to be seen. "Did I miss something..."  
  
"About a year of Beast Boy racking his brains out to save you..." said Cyborg laughing.  
  
"You gave us all quite a tremendous freight Terra." Said Starfire as she also joined in on the hug.  
  
"Save me? Save me from what?" Asked Terra.  
  
"It's a long story, we'll tell it to you later." Said a smiling Raven.  
  
"Yeah, but right now it's time for a celebration! Let's all go out and party!" said Robin.  
  
"Wait, why would you want to celebrate about me, I mean I betrayed you..." Said Terra.  
  
"That doesn't matter, what does is that your back and that were together again!" said Beast Boy who was still hugging her and had some tears in his eyes.  
  
Later that day...  
  
The Teen Titans decided to celebrate in the Ragnarock Bar & Grill, though Terra kept protesting about celebrating for her. The Ragnarock was a popular place for both adults and Teens. In order to compensate for this, one side was a Bar, and the other side was a large arcade. The Titans decided that after they ate they could celebrate by doing one of Terra's favorite things. Playing Video Games. Unfortunately, at this moment Terra did not want to do either...  
  
"Guys, please!" said Terra as they sat waiting for their food. "Don't do this for me... I betrayed you guys I don't deserve to be the object of celebration."  
  
"Terra! For the last time we forgive you!" Raven said, getting annoyed at her friends attitude about their plans.  
  
"But I don't forgive myself!" said Terra as she held her head in shame...  
  
"The forgiveness of friends is easy to find. But to forgive yourself must take time." Said a voice at the table next to them. The Titans looked over to see six teens sitting next to them. One of them, the oldest male was dressed like a young Indiana Jones... Another male was dressed in almost formal attire, but was extremely sickly looking... the last was dressed all in black, and had a white powder all over his body, and the last male, the youngest of them all, was dressed casually, though he was Asian in race. There were two female teens at the table two... one was dressed casually also, while the other... the one who the Titans believed spoke, was dressed in a blue dress that had a white apron with zodiac symbols on the pockets on top of it... The girl continued. "The way to forgiveness is hard to find, few find the way, while others don't want to find it."  
  
"Hey, that's some pretty deep stuff for a girl your age..." said Raven.  
  
"Well," said the black dressed teen, "she's been through a lot of stuff..."  
  
Suddenly a crash and a scream were heard coming from the entrance of the restaurant. Looking over the Titans saw Slade's robotic minions swarming into the restaurant.  
  
"Everybody down!" yelled out Robin as the Titans got ready to fight the villains.  
  
"New friends you should escape from her!" said Starfire to the teens.  
  
She looked back around just in time to see a robot jump toward her, ready to smash her to bits. But before it even touched the ground, a large boom was heard behind her. The robot was now seen stuck to a wall, a harpoon sticking out of its chest. Starfire looked behind her. There was the young Hispanic man, holding the harpoon gun. "Think I, Nemo, should escape now, miss?"  
  
Beast Boy and Terra were now on the other side of the Bar, near the arcade.  
  
"Leave my friends alone!" yelled out Terra as she got ready to throw some huge rocks at the minions. Well she would have if Beast Boy wouldn't of grabbed her around the waist, breaking her concentration. "Beast Boy! Let GO!"  
  
"NO! I'm not going to loose you again!" he yelled out holding her tighter.  
  
"Beast Boy, PLEASE!" She yelled, "I have to use my powers to fight and protect us!" Suddenly another robot jumped up on top of one of the arcade machines, he crouched down ready to pounce on the two teens. The thing leaped, and was struck down by the knife that went through its head. Terra and Beast Boy went to inspect the knife, but it dissolved in a purple light. "What just happened?" asked Terra.  
  
"I just saved your butts that's what happened." Said the girl in the blue dress who was now holding the knife that used to be in the robot.  
  
"Um, yes... she kind of did." Said the sickly looking teen who came around from behind her.  
  
"What kind of knife is that?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"It's called the Vorpal Blade..." said the girl, "and it saved me many times beforOOMPH!" The girl was suddenly grabbed by one of the robots around the throat and the thing was trying to squeeze the life out of her. Two other robots were holding her friend.  
  
"STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU MENACE!" yelled out the teen. "I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" The Robot continued to strangle the poor girl, who was now going blue in the face. "I told you..." the teens eyes dilated, "To leave..." his body stiffened up, "her..." His eyes went wide with rage, "ALONE!"  
  
The robot never knew what happened as the teen, now the size of an overgrown ape, ripped the arm and most of the main circuitry in the torso out of the robots body. He then bit off the head of the other robot and spat it out to the ground. He slowly walked over to the robot that had now let go of the girl, after seeing what happened to the other two, and was backing toward the wall. It was not possible but it was almost like there was fear in the metallic eyes. "When I tell you, to leave someone alone..." he stepped up in front of the robot and grabbed it by an arm and a leg. "YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" he said as he placed his leg up on a chair and broke the thing in two over it.  
  
The Teen looked over to his friend, "You alright Alice?"  
  
"I'm fine Hyde..." said the Alice  
  
Hyde looked over at Terra and Beast Boy, "Could anyone hand me something to clean this oil off my hands?" Beast Boy, along with Terra, just stood their wide eyed as Alice handed him a tablecloth.  
  
Cybord and Raven were attacking robots left and right, "They just keep on coming!!!" yelled out Cyborg as he blasted another robot with his gun.  
  
"We cant let them get the upper hand Cyborg!" as Raven yelled out Raven in reply.  
  
"Leave them to me!" the other teen girl yelled out, "These things are MINE!" The girl lunged at the robots, and suddenly became a black streak as she turned into something paranormal. Soon the robots were out of commission, their fuel supplu line severed at the neck. "Never challenge a vampire! Dumb robots..."  
  
One last robot caught the best of them and appeared behind them weapon drawn. Suddenly a knife, floating in mid air, pressed itself on the fuel supply line of the robot. It then slashed across the tube, leaving the fuel to spray out of the cut. The robot lay motionless as the knife got stuck in the table and handprint in fuel appeared on the tablecloth. "Guess your glad I came here eh, Mina?"  
  
"Grow up Skinner..."  
  
The last teen and Titan were helping each other fight. Robin smashed a robots torso with a kick, while the teen punched in a robots face. Robin looked at the teen, and saw a robot right behind him, "LOOK OUT!"  
  
In one fluid motion the teen took a gun out of a shoulder holster and shot a bullet through the head of the robot. "Don't mess with Alex Quarterman."  
  
The fight was soon over, many of the robots where smashed, shot in places, decapitated (Thanks to Hyde and Alice), or impaled with harpoons.  
  
Robin held out his hands, "Thank you for helping us, to me you are all considered Titans."  
  
Alex shook his hand, "Thanks, but were already a team, we're part of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen..."  
  
A large grandfather clock, somehow spared from the Fight, started to chime sox times.  
  
Alice looked at the clock. "6 o'clock. Tea Time!" Alice reached up toward her head and a large checkered top hat appeared in her hands. Alice reached in to it and pulled out a large silver teapot. "Tea anyone?" 


	2. Tea Time

Howard: Well if you read my old version of this story and just skipped to chapter 2 GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 1!!! I have changed the story around to make it seem, in my opinion, better. I'll wait...  
  
Are you done yet?  
  
Good!  
  
Now if you don't know who Alice is, you should... She Alice in Wonderland Alice... only this one is based on "American McGee's Alice", one of the better horror shooters around so far... If that didn't make sense it will. Well until "American McGee's Oz" comes out... Well anyway if you want a disclaimer... refer to chapter one...  
  
Lets get started with the fic...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
After a quick introduction of the members of both teams, the manager of Ragnarock came up to the teens that had saved his business. "Thank you! Thank you, for getting rid of those things... if there is anything I can do for you, please let me know!"  
  
Alice smiled at him, "Well, since we didn't get our meals yet... do you think we could have them for free?"  
  
"Um... well the restaurant is kind of... wrecked right now..." said the manager, motioning toward the strewn tables and up ended chairs. "Could you take a rain check?"  
  
"Oh we don't mind about the mess," Alice looked over at Hyde. "Hyde, would you please set up the tables to seat 12 for us?"  
  
Hyde scowled, but went around and started to lift the tables back upright, putting them together to form a long table. "There, any other bloody crap I could do for you?" he said after he was finished.  
  
Alice simply smiled at him, "No..."  
  
"Humph, good, now at least I can sit down and have a smoke while we wait for our food." Hyde reached into his pants pocket and pulled a cheap cigar out. After he bit off one end (and ate it), he lit the cigar and inhaled deeply, then exhaled blowing out a smoke ring. He felt a tapping on his arm... he looked down.  
  
Starfire smiled warmly at her friend, "Um excuse me friend but, smoking, as I hear it is on earth, is not that good for your health. You should not be doing that act."  
  
Hyde smiled too, "You know what also isn't good for your health?" Starfire , still smiling, shook her head 'no'. "To tell someone who could snap your neck without thinking twice about it, what he should or shouldn't do..." said Hyde, still smiling.  
  
Starfire's smile turned into a deadpan look. She quickly backed away from Hyde and hid behind Robin.  
  
Alex scowled at Hyde. "Leave her alone Hyde, she was just worried about your health..."  
  
"I"LL worry about my health..." he replied.  
  
"Enough bickering..." said Alice as she took out a checkerboard tablecloth out of her top hat. "Anybody want some tea while we wait for our food." She then proceeded to pour some of the tea into her cup.  
  
"I'll take some..." said Raven as the group sat down on the table.  
  
"Anyone else..." everyone just politely said no (Well except for Hyde "No way in the bloody world... only wimpy Henry drinks that stuff...")  
  
Alice shrugged and put the teapot on the table. Raven, who just picked up her cup, was about to ask if someone could pass it down when the teapot stood up on metallic legs that unfolded from the bottom, came over to Raven, and started to poor tea into her cup. Raven stared at the thing, then said, "Thank you" as it walked back toward the middle of the table. "Where did you get that thing..." she asked.  
  
"And how did you make that top hat pop out of thin air?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Oh, these..." said Alice as she stopped sipping her tea. "These were given to me by a close friend of mine."  
  
"Yeah..." said Cyborg, "Who..."  
  
"Oh, the Mad Hatter..." said Alice simply.  
  
Most of the Teen Titans just looked at her, when Robin leaned over to Alex and asked, "Um, Alex... is Alice, um, alright in the head..."  
  
"No, actually," he stated to him, then said to the rest of the Titans, "she IS the Alice from 'Alice in wonderland..."  
  
"But... um, I don't remember that Alice being that good at killing with a knife..." said Terra.  
  
"Yeah, but that story took place before the fire..." Alice said looking sadly down at her tea...  
  
"Fire? What fire..." asked Terra.  
  
"There was a fire at my home one night, I was the closest to the fire, but I was asleep, adventuring in Wonderland. My friends, though, smelled the fire and woke me up in time for me to get out of the house, but my parents where still in their bedroom. I tried to go back in but then the fire hit the gas main... My... my parents..." Alice started to weep a bit, the memories coming back to her about that horrible night. Alice wiped her eyes, and went into her happy expression again, asking if Raven needed a refill.  
  
The mood was somber for a bit, well it was until the food came. The titans started to warm up to their new friends a bit.  
  
"Hey, Nemo, you related to that one guy, um... didn't he hunt that big whale?" asked Cyborg.  
  
Nemo chuckled, "I believe you are thinking of Captain Ahab, Cyborg, but yes... I am related to Captain Nemo. In fact the base of our team is in the Nautilus... but right now it's needing repairs, we need to find a hotel. Know any?"  
  
"Nemo!" said Mina (who had already told of her story that relates her to Dracula's last victim), "We couldn't intrude on them like that."  
  
"Oh friends! It would be no trouble at all!" said Starfire, "I insist that you take residence at our home until your... um... 'Nautilus' is repaired!"  
  
"Well! I'll drink to that!" said Skinner as he took a drink from his Pepsi, though the portion of the liquid could be seen for a couple more minutes after that.  
  
"Then it is settled you will stay at our abode for as long as needed!" said Starfire, smiling again."  
  
"Oh, bloody joy! We get to spend our wait with miss happy happy joy joy..." muttered Hyde.  
  
"Hey, Edward, could you please tell me how you got so big, I mean the book about the original Hyde said he was about the same size of Henry..."  
  
"Oh, good question! The only one that wasn't stupid tonight." Said Hyde. He continued, "You see this Henry, the great grandson of the original, tried to create a potion that would destroy the side of me, because of the 'wrongs' that he did. He thought if he could get rid of me, he could be a bloody angle and wouldn't be troubled by those mishaps. He only succeeded to make it so that we are separated, While he is in control, I am not present, and when I am in control he is not present. But... Do you want to know what those 'wrongs' where? He stole a book once – more like barrowed and never returned—and, oh yeah, he thought about a girl he liked in an improper way." Hyde then took a drink.  
  
"But if that was his only wrongs, why are you so big?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Hmmm!" murmured Hyde as he swallowed, "Good point, excellent point! It's true, when Henry first brought me about; he was a very strong dashing young teen, while I was about the size of a bloody dwarf! But you see, because we cannot be present at the same time, without me Henry has no drives... But without me... I have no restraints..."  
  
Somewhere in Jump City...  
  
"Your robots failed Slade." Said the teen as the last robot in the restaurant was destroyed.  
  
"How was I to know that the Teen Titans were going to eat at the same restaurant that the League was?" replied Slade.  
  
"Never mind, I have some new robots in the works. But for now, I am going to call someone who I believe would love a shot at the Teen Titans and the League..."  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"You are telling me, that not only is there a Jeckyle and Hyde around, but also a demon, a vampire, a shape shifter, and a alien in this group!" said a young teen onscreen.  
  
The teen working with Slade took a minute to look over the other teen. He was muscular, and looked like he had been in many battles. He had a 5 O' clock shadow as a beard, and wore a black leather trench coat and fedora. "Yes, he replied. They have been terrorizing this city for a long time now. Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
The teen on the screen smiled. "Don't worry, they will be dead in no time. No monster ever escapes the grasp of Van Helsing the 4th." 


End file.
